<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>False Stark by M_a_n_e_l_e_s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725011">False Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_a_n_e_l_e_s/pseuds/M_a_n_e_l_e_s'>M_a_n_e_l_e_s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Peter Parker, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Complete, Depressed Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Family, Hurt Peter Parker, Nightmares, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:16:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_a_n_e_l_e_s/pseuds/M_a_n_e_l_e_s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Aunt May abandoned Peter five months ago and he is left with Tony Stark. </p><p>Tony and Pepper are having a baby of their own. Peter gets distant and doubts that the Starks will eventually adopt him. Tony's there for Peter despite what the media says... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Here I am laying in bed at 1 in the morning with a head full of thoughts blocking me from sleeping' thought Peter 'no better time to have an inner monologue'.</p><p>Peters mind drifts drifts back to the events of the past five months. 'It's been hell for me ever since May decided she needed a fresh start to life. Apparently I don't fit into her idea of a fresh start. I remember the day she told me she was moving on with her life, felt like I got stabbed in the heart and May twisted the blade. It's been months and the memory is still ingrained in my mind like it happened yesterday, its been months and I can't stop thinking about it. So I don't want to think about May anymore, I'm done with her just like how she said she was done with me'</p><p>Peter wiped a tear off of his face that escaped while he was thinking about May. 'Thank god for Tony Stark though. Who knows where I would be if he hadn't taken me in when May asked him if he could. I've really enjoyed staying with the Stark's, but I can't help feel that my days here are numbered. That if I make a mistake, Tony will send me away just like May did. Just thinking about that makes me feel my anxiety creeping up on me and soon I might start spiraling into this deep hole of dark thoughts.'</p><p>'On a different note' thought Peter trying to stay away from thoughts of Tony not wanting him. 'Tony and Pepper told me they were expecting a child. Pepper said she was 2 months along. I've been living with them for 5 months, I had no idea they even wanted kids, well kids of there own. I don't really count, at least that's what the media says and Flash. At first it was hard to believe the things they said about me, like how I'm "a charity case for the richest man in the world" and how "Tony will eventually grow old of having a pretend son". Now though I am starting to believe what they are saying. Tony has never once addressed any of the things they say about me. Which make me think I am just a pretend son who will get kicked out when the baby arrives. Now I'm really spiraling into my deep thoughts of self hatred and doubt, great. Anyway no one besides Tony, Pepper, and I know about the baby. They said they plan on telling the Avengers tomorrow night at dinner.'</p><p>'The Avengers told me to think of them as family, and some have even made me call them Uncle. I don't really know how I feel about that, I think they might just be pitting me. Although having a large group of people want to be your family feels nice considering it's only been May and I since Ben dies 2 years ago. Now though Mays not even in the picture and I haven't been officially adopted by the Stark's so I'm not completely sure who my family really is. I can't be totally sure until I know the things in the media say are untrue and that they will never leave me. Never leave me like how May did, broken'</p><p>With the final thought of himself being broken, Peter fell into a deep dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was awoken from his dreamless sleep by the blaring of his alarm clock assaulting his ears.  </p><p>"Ughh" Peter groaned as he rolled over to turn his alarm off. </p><p>Peter stretched his stiff limbs and got out of bed to take a shower. Once he got out of the shower he brushed his teeth and went to chose an outfit for the day. Peter chose a blue tee-shirt with a nerdy joke about atoms on it and a pair of jeans. After getting dressed he headed out of his room, headed breakfast. </p><p>"Morning Pete" exclaimed Steve who was cooking eggs and bacon in the large kitchen that was open to all of the Avengers, since they all lived in the same tower. </p><p>"Morning Uncle Steve" Steve was one of the Avengers that insisted he called him 'Uncle', 'Just to make me feeling welcomed' Peter remembered. Shaking that thought away Peter asked Steve "Anyone else up?" </p><p>"Yeah some of the Avengers are having an early morning training session and Tony might still be in his lab. Plus I don't expect either Clint or Sam to be up for at least another half hour." Steve replied. </p><p>"Why aren't you training with them?" Peter asked genuinely curious, Steve never passes up a opportunity to train, he is Captain America after all. </p><p>"They're all gonna want breakfast when they finish and since I'm the only one who can make even remotely edible food other than Pepper, I got nominated to cook" Steve said looking a bitter about the fact he was missing a good training session. </p><p>"That sucks" Peter said. "Hey where is Pepper anyway?" asked Peter as an after thought while he went to sit on a stool at the counter waiting for Steve to finish breakfast. </p><p>"She left about an hour ago, said something about emergency SI meeting. I don't really know, you'll have to go ask Tony if you want the details. </p><p>The Avengers started filing in around 20 minutes later. Tony walked in with coffee in his hand and ruffled Peters hair as he went to sit down. "Morning bud" Tony said taking a sip of coffee. </p><p>"Morning Tony" Peter said with a smile. Because even if Peter had his doubts about how much Tony cared for him, Peter could say in full honestly that Tony is the greatest father figure he's ever had. 'Even though he thinks of you as a pretend son?' Peters thoughts supplied, that thought making his smile fall off of his face. </p><p>Peter looked down to check his phone, and to hide his mood change from the people in the room. Peter jumped out of his seat because he realized how late it was and that he needed to get to school. Peter said bye to his 'family' and ran down to the garage to meet Happy who would drive him to school. </p><p>The drive to school was relatively short. </p><p>"Thanks for the ride Happy" Peter said as he got out of the car and headed up to the school building. </p><p>Once Peter was in the school he went to his locker to meet up with Ned. </p><p>"Whats up Pete?" asked Ned who was waiting at Peters locker for him. </p><p>"Nothing much, just you know Pepper and Tony having a baby." Whispered Peter nonchalantly.  </p><p>"EXCUSE ME, what?" said Ned way to loud for Peters liking. </p><p>"Hey Ned, not so loud only 3 people know ok?" Said Peter. </p><p>"Yeah sorry Pete, hey I got don't worry I won't tell anyone." Ned said a little embarrassed. "How do you feel about about becoming a big brother?"</p><p>"It's not like that Ned, the baby won't be my sibling, I'm barely even his kid." Peter confessed to Ned. Unfortunately for Peter, Flash had walked by and heard the part about Peter 'not being his kid'. </p><p>"You're damn right you're barley even kid." said Flash as he walked up to Peter. "You know in fact you aren't even his kid at all Parker. Just some lowly orphan boy who wants a family so bad he plays pretend son with Iron Man. You're selfish Parker. A selfish orphan." Flash said smugly knowing he had gotten to Peter by the way he put his head down in shame. </p><p>'He's right.' thought Peter. </p><p>"Flash cut it out and leave his alone." Said Ned. </p><p>"Yeah or what?" asked Flash with a smirk. MJ had heard the conversation and walked up to Flash. </p><p>"Or I will personally make your day hell Flash leave him alone." MJ said defending Peter. </p><p>MJ grabbed Ned and Peters arms and dragged them away to first period. </p><p>Peter would never admit it, mostly because MJ would probably just call him a loser, but he was grateful for MJ. </p><p>The day went by relatively fast after that and before he knew it Peter was walking out to meet Happy. </p><p>"Hey Happy" Peter greeted emotionless. Happy just nodded his head and motioned for him to get in the car. </p><p>"You excited for the dinner tonight? Tony and Pepper said they had some news to share with everyone" said Happy looking back at Peter in the review mirror and noticing he was a little down. </p><p>"Yeah I'm ecstatic." said Peter sarcastically. Although to Peter it seemed Happy didn't seem to hear the sarcasm in Peters voice and took his answer as truth. Happy had definitely heard the sarcasm in Peters voice, but just didn't want push. Peter and Happy remained silent the rest of the ride, Peter thinking about the dinner that night and Happy thinking if he should tell Tony about Peters mood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>Let me know if you like it and have any suggestions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter arrived at the tower he went straight to his room to do his homework. He needed to pass the time until dinner, but Peter also wanted to get his mind off of what Flash had said to him earlier that day, because he has been carrying that conversation in his head all day</p><p>Sooner than Peter expected it was time for the dinner and he heard a knock on his door. Peter went to open his door only to come face to face with Tony.</p><p>"Hey bud, dinners ready" Tony said, although there was something in Tony's voice that made Peter nervous. Peter nodded his head and started to walk past Tony only to have Tony place his hand on Peters shoulder. "Actually Peter there's something I wanted to talk to you about" Peter stilled as he said those words.</p><p>"Yes?" Peter asked Tony, a little to nervous to hear what Tony had to say. 'He's gonna kick you out' Peter's mind supplied. Although he pushed that thought away because Tony wouldn't kick him out at such a random time, he doesn't done anything... has he?</p><p>"I just wanted to make sure you're alright, Happy said you were not acting like yourself after school and well you haven't left your room since you got home" Tony said lightly squeezing Peters shoulder. Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.</p><p>"Yeah I'm perfectly fine" said Peter, lying through his teeth and plastering a fake smile on.</p><p>"Good" Tony said nodding his head and pushing Peter forward. "time for dinner!"</p><p>When Peter entered the dinning room almost all of the Avengers were seated around the large wooden table. Peter took his seat to the which was to Tony's right. On Tony's left was Pepper. To Peter's right, at the head of the table, was Thor. Directly in front of Peter was Clint. Clint was in a heated conversation with Natasha about some movie. While Thor was chugging a 30 oz bottle of something, Peter didn't want to know what in that bottle.</p><p>After the final Avengers entered the room, and seated themselves at the other end of the table, everyone began to eat.</p><p>"How was school Peter?" Clint asked.</p><p>"It was... fine." Peter hesitated while averting his eyes from Clint. Clint narrowed his eyes at Peter but said nothing to further the conversation, after all this was meant to be a happy dinner.</p><p>Tony stood gathering everyone's attention. "You all might be wondering what the news is that Pepper and I said we had. Well..." Tony said grabbing Peppers had and having her stand as well "we're having a baby!" exclaimed Tony. There was a silent shock that filled the room for a brief second before before being shattered by Rhodey who jumped up exclaimed that he was gonna be an uncle and went to hug Tony and Pepper. Peter was genuinely smiling about the news until Rhodey had said that.</p><p>Rhodey had been one of the first ones to tell Peter to call him uncle. 'I knew they were just pitying me. Now Rhodey gets to be a real uncle and he's gonna forget about me, they all will' Peter plastered on a fake smile because the last thing Peter would want would be to take the attention away from Tony and Pepper at this time. Peter sat silently and listened to everyone congratulate Tony and Pepper on there new addition while unconsciously forgetting about Peter.</p><p>Peter felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Tony, who was smiling very wide and it was easy to see he was overjoyed. Peter returned his smile, the only difference was that Peters wasn't completely genuine. Once Tony broke eye contact with Peter and looked away Peters facade broke and his smile faded for a few seconds. Unfortunately for Peter, Clint saw the moment Peter stopped smiling and looked directly at him trying to figure out what is bothering him. Peter looked up and saw Clint staring and gave him a fake smile. Clint was about to ask Peter something before Natasha grabbed Clint's attention so start a conversation about god knows what. Peter stopped listening to what everyone was saying and just started nodding and smiling.</p><p>Before Peter knew it dinner was over and everyone was saying goodnight to each other. Peter went directly to his bedroom before Clint or anyone else could try to talk to him.</p><p>Peter jumped in bed fully closed and shut his eyes. He was mentally exhausted from the day and just needed sleep. Little did Peter know his night was going to be just as mentally extinguishing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>I know these are short but the do get longer and better.</p><p>don't forget to comment if you like it!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter sat on the couch in living room of the Avengers tower watching TV. Rhodey, Steve, and Natasha are all seated around him watching TV as well. Peter can see that Clint and Wanda are in the kitchen making lunch.</p><p>Suddenly Tony and Pepper appeared across the room from Peter, Tony holding a baby in his arms. Everyone in the room but Peter moved toward the couple and their baby. They all started greeting the baby and the couple. Peter got up from the couch and began walking to Tony. Within two feet of walking Peter felt the world around him collapse around him, everything went dark. Suddenly Peter was on the couch again with the darkness gone and the family still around the baby and the couple.</p><p>Peter stood again to walk over to Tony but everything went black and he ended up on the couch again. Peter went to stand up once again only to realize he couldn't move. Peter began to struggle and was starting to panic.</p><p>Tony began to speak which caught Peters attention. Peter tried focusing on Tony thinking that would calm him down. </p><p>"I'm so glad we had a baby Pepper, I've truly never been happier in my life" Tony said. That only made Peter feel worse. He felt like his lungs were burning and breathing was becoming harder for him.</p><p>"You're so right Tony, this little angel is the best thing that's ever happened to us. Way better than Peter an I right?" Pepper said. All the Avengers around laughed except for Tony. Peter almost felt grateful Tony didn't laugh. Almost.</p><p>"Who's Peter?" Asked Tony. At those two words Peter truly felt like he couldn't breathe. The air had been sucker punch out of his lungs by Tony saying he didn't know who Peter was.</p><p>"Oh he's no one" Pepper responded. Peter could feel the tears streaming down his face. He couldn't handle hearing his family say these things.</p><p>Everyone in the room but Peter began playing with the baby in Tony's arms and seemly just forgetting he existed, just like how May basically forgot about him. He thinks he must just be a forgettable person. Everything around Peter began to turn fuzzy and he couldn't tell if it was tears in his eyes or something else.</p><p>Peter gasped as he awoke from his dream. He immediately felt Tony's presence next to him.</p><p>"Hey it's okay Peter I got you." Tony said trying to comfort Peter. </p><p>Peter looked up at Tony with tears in his eyes and a lot of fear. Fear that the dream would come true and fear that if he told Tony about it he would hate him. Peter said nothing to Tony and put it head on the mans shoulder. Tony let him and then hugged the boy.</p><p>"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Tony asked. Peter shook his head.</p><p>Peter went to lay back down and Tony began to get up but Peter stopped him. "Please just don't leave" Peter said.</p><p>"Never" Tony said.</p><p>Peter fell back asleep only to awake from nightmares 3 more times that night and be comforted by Tony. Peter was just glad Tony actually stayed. Peter needed Tony, he just wished Tony actually needed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay this is bad, I know <br/>Anyway thx for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two weeks since Peter was awoken by his nightmare of Tony and the baby. Which means Pepper is 3 months pregnant now and is getting a small baby bump. That also means the media is catching on to their secret. Tony and Pepper are planning to announce the news in two weeks at a press conference. Peter had gotten barley any sleep since his first nightmare two weeks ago. The affects of not getting any sleep are starting to show and people are getting concerned for him. Peter has been avoiding his family as much as he could, and they were noticing that too. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tony walked into his bedroom to see Pepper laying in bed reading some book called 'Clockwork Princess'. He walked over to Peppers side of the bed and sat on the edge near her. Tony slumped his shoulders and put his head in his hands as he let out a sigh. Pepper put her book down and sat up ready to comfort her husband. </p><p>"You ok hun?" Pepper asked Tony as she laid her hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"Yeah babe I'm fine, just worried about Peter" Tony said as he placed his hand on hers that was on his shoulder. </p><p>"You've noticed he's changed too? Looks to me like he barley sleeps. Think it has anything to do with his nightmare a few weeks ago?" asked Pepper. </p><p>"Yeah I have, I'm just so worried about peter, we both know he's not normally like this. You know he hasn't gone out as Spiderman in weeks? He looks exhausted to say the least. He won't tell me what his nightmare was about, let alone talk to me about anything. Not to mention his grades are slipping." Tony ranted</p><p>"What do you think is causing all of these thins for Peter?" Pepper asked. </p><p>"Probably whatever causing his nightmares" Tony said as he stood up and began undressing to change into his night cloths. </p><p>"Have you talked to him about them?" Pepper asked Tony. </p><p>"I already said Peter won't talk to me about anything. I don't know what to do." Tony said as he was getting into bed. "Every time I try to talk he dodges my questions or gives me fake answers. All I wanna do is help</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading guy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter has noticed Tony's worry, it's become very obvious which makes Peter want to scream. 'Tony shouldn't be worrying about me, he has other more important problems to worry about then some useless teenager he took in because of pity. Tony should be worrying about Pepper and their unborn child.'</p><p>'God why do I have to be such a goddamn burden' Peter thought as he was sitting in his room attempting to focus on homework. 'If u didn't drive May away then I wouldn't be here slowly driving Tony and Pepper away also. First comes Tony worrying about me and next comes him getting sick of worrying about me so he just stops' In a blind fit of rage Peter slammed his fist through his desk and felt pain radiate through his hand. The pain replaced the thought of how useless he was.</p><p>Peter looked down at his hand in a haze and saw cuts with blood and splinters sticking out. He also looked and saw the hole in his desk he created.</p><p>Peter was snapped out of his haze by something or rather someone roughly grabbing his hand. Peter looked up to see Clint staring at his hand.</p><p>"Dear god Peter why did you do that?" Asked Clint who was walking by Peters room when he slammed his fist through the desk. Clint inspected his hand and saw it bleeding and bruising then looked up to Peter trying to get his attention.</p><p>"Ughh I-um i-it was an a-accident." Peter stuttered out bit meeting Clint's gaze.</p><p>"Yeah sure it was Peter. Now come in we're going to get your hand looked at and then talk about this" Clint said pulling Peter up.</p><p>"Okay but could you please not tell Tony about what happened" Peter said giving Clint puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Why should I" asked Peter as they were exiting the room.</p><p>"Because Tony worries to much about me aaaaaand because your my favorite uncle" Peter said, although he knew the last part was a long shot.</p><p>"Well it's Tony's job to worry about you Peter, and nice try bud." Clint said with a smirk as he and Peter arrived at the med bag of the tower.</p><p>Something about Clint saying it's 'Tony's job' stuck with Peter</p><p>'It's his job' Peter bitterly thought 'It's his job cause I got dumped on him' Peter sighs at the thought.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"It's definitely sprained and looks like your pinky is broke" said Bruce "should heal by tomorrow though, just keep it wrapped up until then and I'll examine it again tomorrow."</p><p>"Dammit Peter! How did this even happen!" Said Tony as he stormed into the med bay looking mad and very disappointed yet with a hint of worry in his eyes. Peter flinched at his words and the tone Tony used, then avoided eye contact with him.</p><p>Tony noticed Peter was avoiding eye contact with him and sighed heavily. Tony had finished a meeting that had gone horrible and came out of it to hear that Peter was in the med bay.</p><p>Tony turned to Clint who told him what had happened. Tony put his head in his hands and sighed. "Peter..... we'll talk about this later. I've had a bad day." Tony said and then walked out of the room.</p><p>Peter sadly followed Tony with his eyes as he walked out of the room. Once he left Peter got off the examination table then preceded to walk to the door but was stopped by Clint.</p><p>"Look Peter if you ever want to talk about anything you can always come to me" Clint whispered to Peter.</p><p>Peter nodded and then continued walking out of the room.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Peter went up to his bedroom and sat on his bed and stared at his hand thinking a just how disappointed Tony looked. Not to mention the worry he showed with his eyes. 'I caused that, I caused the worry and the anger. I'm such a fucking disappointment' Peter though as he slipped into what he knew was a nap full of nightmares.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Today's the day. The day that the world will officially know that Pepper and Tony are expecting their first (biological) child.' Peter thought as he was getting dressed the morning of the press conference, at which Tony and Pepper will reveal to the world that they will be having a child together. Peter was dressing in a suit at an attempt to look good for the people who will be at the press conference. Once he had completed getting ready Peter walked out of his room to get breakfast.</p><p>"Hey bud" Clint said as Peter walked into the kitchen "how's your hand today?" Peter looked down at his hand that was still wrapped and remembered what had happened the previous day. He remembered how he had disappointed Tony and how he broke his pinky. He wondered if Tony was still disappointed in him. Peter spared a glance towards Tony who was finishing his breakfast.</p><p>"Morning Clint" Peter replied after a few second of silence as he was thinking. Clint was giving him a worried look because of his silence. Peter was rarely ever silent. "My hands fine thanks for asking"</p><p>"Come eat Peter. We have to leave soon" Tony said while avoiding eye contact with Peter. There was obvious tension between the two considering how neither of them had greeted the other.</p><p>Peter knew Tony was still disappointed in him, he knew because even though Tony said they would talk later Tony never came to speak with Peter. Peter was glad in a way Tony did not ask to speak with Peter considering he wasn't ready to tell Tony why he punched his desk so hard. What Peter didn't know was that Tony never asked Peter what happened was because Tony was to afraid to find out the answer.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Peters standing on a stage next to Tony and Pepper. The cameras flashing in his face and all the people trying to speak all at once. Peters head is starting to buzz, the being of a sensory overload or just one huge headache. Whatever it is Peters having a tough time keeping it together. 'Deep breathes Peter, you got this' all of a sudden Peter snapped out of his thoughts by Tony speaking.</p><p>"We've gathered the press here today to announce the... new addition to the Stark family." Tony motioned to Pepper. "Yes the speculation is true Pepper is indeed pregnant, and before you ask yes I am the father." Tony said slightly laughing at his own joke. Everyone started clapping, very loudly in Peters opinion, and laughing at Tony's dumb joke.</p><p>Peters headache only grew making him very irritated and uncomfortable but he was keeping it together for Tony and Pepper.</p><p>Tony began answering questions from the press.</p><p>"Yes you" Tony said pointing women wearing a black pantsuit.</p><p>"How far along is she?" The woman asked</p><p>"3 months. Next, you" Tony pointed toward a man thus time in the front row.</p><p>"Girl or a boy?" The man asked</p><p>"Not sure yet" Tony answered "alright next how about... you" Tony pointed to another man towards the back.</p><p>"Does you and Pepper having a child of your own change your plans with Peter?" The man asked.</p><p>"Peter looked up at the question and looked to Tony to see how the man would respond. He to was curious about the answer.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Tony said sounding aghast.</p><p>"Well" the man continued "adopting Peter as your own. Is that not your plan. The media always speculates your future with the kid. As in the next CEO or officially adopting him as your own kid."</p><p>"I'm not dignifying that question with a response." Tony said grabbing Peters shoulders and wrapping his arm around them.</p><p>"And for the record Peter is our 'official' child" said Pepper air quoting the word 'official'.</p><p>The questions went on for about 10 more minutes before Tony ended the press conference.</p><p>They walked off stage and Tony immediately noticed Peters discomfort. "It's ok bud we're leaving" Tony said wrapping his arms around Peters shoulder. Peter shrugged it off and walked ahead of them to the car.</p><p>Tony sighed and followed behind with Pepper. "We'll talked in car" she whispered to Tony. Tony nodded. As they reached the car and got in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter to go!!! <br/>Thank you all for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the family made it in the car Tony had let his mask fall from earlier and began to get heated about what the man had said about Peter.</p><p>"What kind of god damn question was that about Peter. The fucking media doesn't think we plan on adopting him. It's none of their business what we do" Tony said angrily.</p><p>As Tony was ranting Peters headache was only growing causing Peter to lash back to Tony. Under any other circumstances Peter would have never said these things to Tony. </p><p>"Well you know Tony," Peter emphasized Tony to better get his irritation with him noticed. "they weren't exactly wrong-"</p><p>Peter was cut off mid sentence by Tony. "You don't actually believe what they say in the media about you, do you?" Tony said the last part with pleading eyes hoping to god Peter doesn't believe that shit about him.</p><p>"Well-" Peter said</p><p>"NO, no Peter you can't listen to them and the dumb shit they say. You can't believe it. How? Did Pepper and I ever give you a reason to?" Tony asked shocked that Peter would believe things about him on the news.</p><p>Peter looked to the floor of the car, anger building up in him. Anger because how is Peter supposed to know this if Tony has never said he wanted to adopt Peter. If Tony or Pepper have never addressed what the media call him. They say things, awful things about him. How Peters a false Stark, a charity case for the richest man in the world, an unworthy orphan, a practice kid for the Starks.</p><p>"IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINSH I COULD TELL YOU!" Peter yelled at Tony. "How could I not believe what they say about me. Hell how could I not think them myself? You never said you had intentions other than me being your ward for life. Or your god damn charity case." Peter said breathing heavily. He never thought he would say these things out loud to Tony.</p><p>"DON'T, Don't you ever dare fucking call yourself  a charity case Peter. EVER. I shouldn't have to clarify how much you mean to me or how much I love you Peter. I call you my son for gods sake."</p><p>"Yeah well I didn't think May ever had to tell me just how much I mean to her and look how that ended for me." Peter said slightly deflated from his previous outburst.</p><p>Tony's mood changed completely hearing what Peter had just said. His rage was completely taken over by the sadness. His shoulders slumped and he scooted over until he was right next to Peter. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and softly spoke.</p><p>"I will never leave you like she did. Never. You are my son Peter. Our son and nothing will ever change that. I promise you. Not anything you do or even the fact that Pepper and I are adding to our family. You can't listen to what other people say about you or what your bad thoughts make you think. Listen to Pepper and I, we love you Peter, so much." Tony could feeling Peters shoulders rising and falling fast, he didn't have to be a genius to know Peter was crying. Hell even Tony's eyes were watering. Pepper was even crying.</p><p>"I love you too dad and mom" Peter said while crying. Tony pulled Peter closed and squeezed him tight. Peters head falling into Tony's chest and Tony hugged him. Pepper began crying harder at the fact Peter called her mom.</p><p>"Peter is this the reason you've been  so distant and why you broke your desk?" Pepper asked once she calmed down.</p><p>Peter nodded "I was just thinking and I got supers mad at myself and lost control. I'm sorry"</p><p>"It's ok Peter." Pepper said running a hand through his hair.</p><p>Peters breath began to fall even and Tony knew he had fell asleep on his chest. "We love you Peter." He whispered into Peters hair.</p><p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you all think of my first story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-6 months later-</p><p>Morgan Stark was born October 21st 2019. Daughter of Tony and Pepper Stark.</p><p>Peter Benjamin Stark was adopted May 7th 2019 by Tony and Pepper Stark.</p><p>Peter has never been happier in his life. Having amazing parents and an adorable little sister. An all around awesome family.</p><p>Peter has started therapy a few days after he had his breakdown in the car. He had been working through his issues and had been doing great so far. He had total support from his family.</p><p>Peter has truly never been happier and neither have the Starks. They wouldn't be the way they are without Peter.</p><p>All in all the Stark family was thriving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys thanks for reading!</p><p>If you like it let me know</p><p>Also suggestions are very much appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>